This invention relates generally to electrical terminal blocks and more particularly to a universal compact terminal block for connecting single wire conductors to a plurality of wire conductors in series-parallel electrical circuits.
Terminal blocks for connecting a single wire conductor to a plurality of wire conductors in series-parallel circuits are used for supplying electrical current from a single power source to multiple loads, by way of example, supplying current from a vehicle power supply to the stop lights, running Iights and turn signal lights of a vehicle trailer. The terminal blocks have connectors which are generally encased in insulative housings. The connectors are generally made in stamping dies by blanking and forming thin sheets of conductive materials.
Electrical hook-ups commonly vary from installation to installation because of differences in amounts of equipment, types of equipment and the current requirements. Electrical equipment is generally connected in parallel with other equipment and in series with a common power source, such as a vehicle alternator. Separate parallel branches of conductors are generally required because of functional, safety and/or fuse differences. Electrical wiring is generally color coded to instruct users on how to make electrical connections.
One problem in the prior art is that plural terminal blocks and jumper wires are required to connect equipment because standard terminal blocks are not capable of connecting a single wire conductor to more than one pair of wire conductors. Multiple terminal blocks and jumper wires in electrical circuits reduce reliability and add to the time and cost of installing equipment. Another problem is that space is sometimes unavailable for the optimum routing of electrical wires with multiple conductors. Another problem is that excessive amounts of offal (i.e. scrap) is produced during stamping of connectors. This adds to the cost of the connectors.
Sitzler U.S. Pat. No. 3,128,143; Van Horssen U.S. Pat. No. 3,256,510; Dean et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,263,202; Radocy U.S. Pat. No. 3,273,108; and Ruehlemann U.S. Pat. No. 3,354,424 are exemplary of the prior art.
Van Horssen discloses a pin type terminal block having aligned input and output terminals in side by side co-planar relationship. Dean, Radocy and Ruehlemann disclose pin terminal blocks having co-planar terminals wherein the input terminals are arranged in line with the output terminals and the output terminals are arranged in side by side aligned relationship with each other. Sitzler discloses a terminal block having co-planar terminals wherein an input terminal is in side by said relationship with a first output terminal and in line with a second output terminal.
Sitzler, Van Horssen, Radocy and Ruehlemann are limited to connecting a single wire conductor to a single pair of wire conductors and excessive offal is produced from the stamping of the conductors. Sitzler is a multi-piece connector.